criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun Shot
Shotgun Shot is the 5th case IN Race Through Time Presidential Crisis was the case Before it Civil Is Short is next Plot after Fining Out That Ben Heniman was a member Of E.V.I.L the team went to West Virginia to Investigate a order from Cyan as they Found The body of Dakota Loukas poisoned The Team then Suspected 3 people of the murder.Jefferson Davis Who Said he met the soldier,Abe Lincoln Who Said The Victim was actully from the union and Bruce Loukas who was the Victims Father. They then suspected Confederate Comandor Robert E Lee before suspecting Jake Moon Who was taking prisoner by the confederates before talking to Abe again and finding out the killer was wearing Red.Then Bruno came in and said that Jake was saying that the father was the murderer. After interveiwin Jake they then questioned Robert and Jefferson about the victim being moved to general and then Bruce Who Said The Victim was a arrogant jerk before Arresting Bruce for the murder. After denying Involment He Said That somebof payed him to do it.He Said That before the war he was close to his Son until he deployed for the war.He was waiting for his son to come back when’s masked man came up and said to murder him when he returned home.After multiple tries of killing him he poisoned him with His lunch and then he died He cried what he done and dragged him in the town at night.They handed him to the authorities to investigate this claim After the arrest the player then got assigned to interview Bruce who said the masked man met came to the house 2 months ago and had a boat load of weapons with him.He Said That He was going get killed or was going to kill for him.The Player who was with Mason Redfern confirmed that it was Dallas Oswald before they could interview him in the present the team received word that he has escaped and timed traveled to the civil war. Meanwhile Jacob Wanted to see the Player as it was his Anniversary with his with Julia who loved the civil war and he wanted to get a gift for her after finding out a Union flag Jacob went back to The present and gave her the gift. After the events Alisa Marquitez told them to find Dallas but before doing it the team received a call from Bruno who was in the field for his studies on Samples of the civil war that Dallas was dead Summary Victim: Dakota Loukas weapon: Poison Overdose Killer: Bruce Loukas suspects Jefferson Davis confederate President age:56 height:5’11 1/2 Eyes:Blue weight:180 Blood:AB- Is Right Handed,Has Hearing Ploblem,Wears Red Abe Lincoln union Leader age:54 Height:6’4 Eyes:Blue weight:180 Blood:A- Is Right Handed Bruce Loukas victims Father age:56 Height:5’9 Eyes:Greeb weight:172 eyes:A- Has Hearing Ploblems,Is Right Handed,Wears Red Jake Moon Brunos Relative Age:30 Height:5’5 Eyes:Green weight:135 Blood:B+ Mid Right Handed,Has Hearing Ploblems,Wears Red Robert E Lee confederate Commandor age:56 height:5’10 1/2 eyes:Black Weight:165 blood:A+ Is right Handed,Has Hearing Problems Qausi Suspects Jacob Cochran Partner Age:31 Height:6’1 Eyes:Blue Weight:200 Blood:O+ Killers Profile Killer is Right Handed killer had hearing problems Killer where’s Red Crime Scenes Town-Road House-Table Room-Bed